


Ревность к лягушкам

by torri_jirou



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: Во время записи сольного альбома Рави выделили персонального менеджера...





	Ревность к лягушкам

Вонщик не собирается никому в этом признаваться, но втайне гордится тем, что для записи сольного альбома и дальнейшего промоушена ему выделили персонального менеджера.  
Не важно, что Им Сонгдже еще молод и не имеет такого большого опыта, как большинство сотрудников компании. Зато в нем занудства меньше, с чувством юмора все в порядке и можно общатся почти на равных. Не важно, что Хакён вдруг ни с того ни с сего невзлюбил этого парня и за глаза иначе как «земноводным» не называет. Вонщик же не завидует, когда на съемках дорам вокруг него целая толпа вьется, вот и Хакёну не стоит. А то, что у человека широкий рот, так и вовсе не стоит обсуждения, тут Хакёну вообще стыдно должно быть за то, что по внешности судит.  
Важно то, что личный менеджер это не только помощник и организатор, но в каком-то смысле символ признания заслуг. Пусть это звучит тщеславно и немного по-детски, но ведь Вонщик и не собирается это ни с кем обсуждать, а про себя, почему бы и не погордиться немного?  
Сонгдже-хён - так он позволил себя называть, просто, без всяких формальностей - со своей работой справляется прекрасно, Рави ежеминутно чувствует его заботу и внимание. А над недовольством Хакёна, которое, к счастью, не прорывается при свидетелях, он только посмеивается.  
Посмеивается ровно две недели и один день, пока чуть задержавшаяся на колене рука менеджера и его пристальный, будто проверяющий реакцию взгляд, не заставляют Вонщика насторожиться. Это происходит во время поездки в какую-то отдаленную деревню для фотосессии на природе, в переполненном людьми и аппаратурой автобусе и Сонгдже-хён почти сразу же убирает руку.  
\- Ох, ну и крутой же был поворот, - смущенно смеется он.  
Рави улыбается в ответ, но беспокойство отпускает его не сразу. Что-то липкое остается от этого прикосновения, холодное и скользкое, несмотря на то, что рука Има Сонгдже была теплой и даже не потной.  
То ли с того дня менеджер начинает вести себя смелее, то ли у Рави наконец открываются глаза, но он все чаще замечает странности в поведении Согдже-хёна. Ничего предосудительного менеджер Им не делает, но теперь его забота и внимание становятся все более тягостными.  
Рави уже точно решил для себя, что в следующий раз, если ему снова предложат работать с менеджером Имом, он постарается под любым вежливым предлогом отказаться от его кандидатуры. Но Хакёну пока ничего не рассказывает. У того и так самомнение не голодает, незачем перекармливать. Да и слышать ехидное: «А я же говорил», не очень хочется.  
Все это немного гасит радостную эйфорию, которая не отпускала Вонщика с самого начала записи, но он не позволяет себе впадать в уныние. В конце концов это его альбом. Его первый. Сольный. Альбом. И Вонщик никому не позволит испортить воспоминания об этом потрясающем событии, даже какому-то прилипучему менеджеру.  
И наверное Рави слишком сосредоточен и погружен в собственные мысли, потому что он оказывается совершенно не готов, когда Им Сонгдже переходит к активным действиям: зажимает его между столом и креслом в маленькой комнате отдыха во время перерыва в записи. Зажимает опять в своей хитрой манере, когда и придраться вроде бы не к чему и при этом до зуда под коленками неуютно от такого близкого соседства: между ними сантиметров десять свободного пространства и это в десять раз меньше, чем Рави необходимо чтобы чувствовать себя спокойно.  
\- Ким Вонщик, я думаю, ты уже заметил мое отношение к тебе, - начинает менеджер до зубовного скрежета официальным тоном. - Я восхищаюсь твоим талантом, твоим характером и твоим потрясающм телом. Прошу, пожалуйста, прими мои чувства.  
Менеджер Им кланяется, при этом не отступая назад, так что теперь его лицо оказывается еще ближе. По его губам скользит легкая улыбка, но в ней слишком уж много самоуверенности. От этого становится совсем неприятно.  
\- Нет! – восклицает Рави и с сожалением осознает, что его «нет» звучит, как писк перепуганного цыпленка, а не грозный рык уверенного в себе альфа-самца. Но что поделать, если он за четыре года так и не успел привыкнуть к подобным признаниям.  
\- Ты уже с кем-то встречаешься? – спрашивает Им Сонгдже прямо и Рави зависает, не зная что ему ответить.  
Сказать «да» значит подставиться, дать постороннему средство для манипуляции. Сказать «нет» - и менеджер решит, что у него есть шанс.  
\- Вы же знаете, нам нельзя ни с кем встречаться... С теми, кто не в сотне самых популярных, - наконец выдавливает он из себя наиболее дипломатичное, что пришло в голову. Чистую правду говорит, кстати.  
Но менеджера это не останавливает, он придвигается еще ближе.  
\- Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что это видимость и те, кто хочет с кем-то замутить, всегда находят способ это сделать, - говорит он хриплым шепотом и наверное думает, что звучит сейчас очень сексуально. Вот только ошибается.  
А от такой наглости у Рави все уважение к старшему пропадает.  
\- Менеджер Им, - говорит он строго, - Я вас очень ценю, как профессионала, но, прошу меня простить, ни с кем «мутить», как вы выразились, я не собираюсь и еще раз прошу меня простить, но я никак не могу принять ваши чувства.  
\- Уверен, ты меня полюбишь, - говорит на это Им Сонгдже и без долгих церемоний целует.  
Ребро стола больно бьёт Рави по ногам, он растерян от такого напора, но ему совершенно не нравится этот слишком слюнявый поцелуй и еще меньше нравится, что его держат за руки и не дают вырваться.  
\- Не помешал? – раздается в комнате тихий и вежливый голос, от которого Им Сонгдже вздрагивает и наконец-то отстраняется, а у самого Рави внутри реально так холодеет.  
Хакён.  
Он стоит возле двери с самой участливой улыбкой, какую только можно вообразить. Вонщик даже злится: вот что ему стоило зайти на минуту раньше и предотвратить насилие над его губами или попозже, когда он бы сам успел разобраться с нахалом. Но нет, Хакён, как будто специально выбрав момент, превратил ситуацию в эпизод из плохой дорамы. Эта мысль гасит злость и заставляет присмотреться к нему внимательнее – в самом деле, слишком уж удачно выбран момент.  
А Хакён тем временем продолжает транслировать в окружающее пространство благодушие и почти отеческую заботу.  
\- Я понимаю, - говорит он, - внезапная страсть, о последствиях никто не подумал, но сознательные люди в таких случаях сначала закрывают дверь. А то вдруг зайдет кто-нибудь не такой скромный, как я. Тот, кто не будет молчать, а разнесет сплетни по всему Сеулу. Нехорошо получится.  
По поводу скромности Хакёна у Рави имеется собственное мнение, но оно вызывает не совсем уместные сейчас ассоциации, поэтому он молчит. Хакён же передвигается по комнате какой-то странной зигзагообразной траекторией, то приближаясь к менеджеру и Рави, то отдалясь от них. Он все еще играет в заботливого друга, настолько хорошо, что в его искренность поверят даже те, кто давно Хакёна знает. Но Вонщик затылком и еще одним местом на другом конце позвоночника чувствует, как повинуясь мысленному приказу, к этой комнате стягиваются грозовые тучи, стаи диких зверей и войска специального назначения, а глубоко под землей готовятся к столкновению тектонические плиты и ближайшая река вот-вот выйдет из берегов. Поэтому он продолжает молчать, но с любопытством и некоторой тревогой ждет, к чему приведет этот восхитительный перформанс.  
Закончив свои загадочные передвижения по комнате, Хакён останавливается рядом с ними. Им Сонгдже так и не отошел от Вонщика и смотрит хмуро. Он, может, и благодарен Хакёну за ценные советы, но точно недоволен вторжением и ждет удобного момента отправить его восвояси.  
Рави еле заметно усмехается: бедняга еще не сталкивался с Хакёном, он даже не догадывается, что сейчас на него направлена вся сила стихий. А неожиданная, успокаивающая, хоть и несколько малодушная мысль, что теперь ему можно не беспокоиться, как отвадить назойливого ухажера, почти полностью возвращает хорошее настроение. Почти – потому что Хакён про поцелуй так быстро не забудет. Но это уже мелочи. Разгонять грозовые тучи Вонщик давно научился.  
Хакён тем временем приближается к ним вплотную и начинает разглядывать менеджера так, будто только сейчас, прямо сию секунду увидел его впервые в жизни.  
\- Понравилось с нашим Рави целоваться? – с искренним любопытством спрашивает он. – Наверное, еще хочешь?  
Им Сонгдже набирает воздуха, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь колкость, но Хакён не дает ему такой возможности:  
\- Да ты не переживай, я понимаю почему ты это сделал. Кто бы не захотел, хочу я сказать. Но, видишь ли, дело в том, - тут Хакён наклоняется ближе, - Сколько ни целуйся с принцем, ты все равно человеком не станешь. Потому что это твоя изначальная сущность – быть маленькой, противной и скользкой лягушкой.  
У Има Сонгдже вытягивается лицо, и даже рот приоткрывается, а глаза приобретают несколько остекленевшее выражение. Чтобы не засмеяться, Рави приходится прикусить щеку изнутри – метафоры Хакёна на неподготовленные умы действуют покруче галлюциногенов, даже он сам иногда впадает в ступор. Вот к чему он сюда лягушек приплел?  
Хакён смахивает невидимую пылинку с плеча менеджера и все тем же добродушным тоном делает контрольный выстрел.  
\- Я знаю, тебя сейчас распирает от гордости и не терпится по старой привычке похвастаться перед приятелями своей очередной победой. Ты ведь любишь победами хвастаться, верно? Так вот... - тут Хакён кладет руку Иму Сонгдже на плечо и по тому, как тот бледнеет и хмурится, можно догадаться, что жест этот совсем не дружеский. - Так вот. Если хоть слово о том, что здесь произошло выйдет за пределы комнаты, если по твоей вине репутация Вонщика хоть немного пострадает, я приложу все усилия, чтобы тебе не доверили работать даже с самой последней бездарностью, какая только может выйти на сцену. Понял?  
Хакён говорит ужасно неформально и хотя он в своем праве, потому что старше на целый год, но кажется, что его не остановила бы даже разница в десять лет. Возможно как раз из-за этой уверенности, Им Согдже завороженно кивает, будто его загипнотизировали.  
\- Тогда иди, - великодушно разрешает Хакён и даже провожает до двери.  
Глядя, как он, мило улыбаясь, выталкивает ошарашенного менеджера за порог, Рави вдруг не к месту вспоминает, что в детстве ловил в парке маленьких, едва вылупившихся из икры лягушат. Они были такие крохотные, размером с ноготь мизинца, такие симпатичные... а родители запрещали приносить их домой.  
Едва за незадачливым поклонником захлопывается дверь, Хакён тут же запирает ее и меньше чем через секунду оказывается напротив Вонщика. Прищуривается, скрещивает руки на груди и спрашивает ядовито:  
\- Ну а тебе понравилось с этой лягушкой целоваться?  
Все еще витая в своих мыслях, Рави рассеянно говорит:  
\- Зря ты так, лягушки милые.  
Хакён мгновенно становится кипящим чайником – он булькает, шипит и плюется.  
\- Ааааа! – вопит он, делая на волне эмоций, стремительный круг по комнате. И снова вопит. – Ааааа! Это что такое вообще?! Я застаю его целующимся с каким-то смазливым хлыщем, а он вместо того, чтобы на коленях вымаливать прощение, лягушками восхищается!  
Хакён подходит ближе, но бьет по рукам, когда Рави пытается его обнять.  
\- Дождешься, я найду одну и заставлю поцеловать! – грозится он, но прежде чем Рави успевает представить процесс и содрогнуться, передумывает. – Хотя нет. Еще в самом деле расколдуешь. Куда ее потом девать?..  
Это самый нелепый, смешной и дурацкий комплимент, который Рави когда-нибудь слышал. И самый замечательный. Даже не пытаясь скрыть счастливую улыбку, он тянет Хакёна к себе. Но тот все еще немного сердитый чайник, он упирается и ворчливо булькает:  
\- Иди рот с мылом вымой сначала, рожа похотливая.  
\- Ой, вот только не надо, - возмущается Рави и дергает Хакена к себе, разворачивает и прижимается к напряженной спине, - Ты ведь под дверью подслушивал и прекрасно знаешь, что я ему отказал.  
\- С чего бы мне подслушивать? – деланно сердится Хакён.  
\- С того, что иначе от меня бы и горстки пепла уже не осталось.  
Пока Хакён раздумывает, что бы еще сказать такого язвительного, Рави не теряет времени даром – лижет за ухом и тащит из брюк Хакёна рубашку. Ему приходится преодолевать сопротивление – руку отпихивают.  
\- Даже не думай, что я поведусь на твои дешевые приемчики. На меня это не действует, - Хакён пытается запихнуть рубашку обратно в брюки. Он еще и голову отворачивает, но только сильнее открывает шею – подставляет под поцелуи свои звездные родинки.  
\- Конечно не действует, - Рави целует их по очереди после каждого слова. – Ты суров и холоден, как айсберг потопивший «Титаник».  
Хакён обиженно сопит – кому понравится сравнение с ледышкой.  
\- И я не растаю от какой-то жалкой парочки поцелуев, - говорит он, совершенно не замечая, что сам продолжает «ледовую» тему.  
\- Конечно не растаешь, - снова соглашается Рави и опять целует.  
\- И ты кажется сказал, что не собираешься ни с кем "мутить".  
\- Конечно не собираюсь. Потому что я уже...  
Их руки сталкиваются в борьбе за рубашку, Хакён пихается локтями и совсем не спортивно щиплется.  
\- Сколько раз я говорил, что он мутный, скользкий тип, а ты меня не слушал. Почему ты никогда меня не слу...  
Рави накрывает пальцы Хакёна своими, сплетает, обнимает его сразу в четыре руки, кладет подбородок на плечо. Тихо зовет по имени. Он не слышит вздоха – лишь чувствует, как высоко поднимается, а потом опадает грудная клетка и как обмякает, расслабляется в его руках Хакён. Зато он шумно вздыхает, когда Вонщик трогает его обнаженный живот, и перевернутый перстень царапает кожу. А когда Рави скользящим движением опускается перед ним на пол и тянет вниз молнию брюк, так и вовсе ахает – искренне и даже немного испуганно.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – шипит он.  
\- Как ты и велел: на коленях вымаливаю прощение, - усмехается Рави.  
\- Но...  
\- До конца перерыва еще больше получаса, а нам необходимо обсудить завтрашнее расписание – какая все-таки клевая отмазка, скажи? Дверь ты сам запер, если помнишь. А на то, как сильно ты возбужден, мне надо обращать твое внимание или сам вдруг нечаянно заметил?  
Возразить нечего, и Хакён уступает – закрывает глаза, хватается руками за край стола, чтобы не испортить Рави прическу, случайно растрепав волосы. Он не издает ни звука, но Вонщику и не нужны громкие стоны. Удовольствие Хакёна он чувствует по учащенному дыханию и тому, как он тяжело оседает на стол, не способный больше стоять на ногах.  
\- Я скоро, - предупреждает Хакён, осторожно касаясь плеча.  
Рави понимающе мычит и ускоряется. Сперма ударяет в горло густой струей: терпкая, чуть солоноватая. Хакён кусает свой мизинец пока кончает – даже его выдержка не беспредельна. Он смотрит совиным взглядом и не шевелится, пока Рави вылизывает, вбирает последние капли и ласкает губами живот. Большинство восхищается кубиками накачанного пресса, а Рави просто помешан на совсем не мускулистом хакёновом животе. Все кажется ему идеальным: гладкая, податливая упругость мышц; изящная раковина пупка; более светлая и особенно чувствительная кожа там, где начинаются паховые складки и самое волнующее – мягкие, котороткие волоски, дорожкой сбегающие к лобку. Рави готов трогать их бесконечно, а Хакён этого очень стесняется почему-то. Вот и сейчас, стоит провести по ним языком, он тут же спохватывается, отпихивает Вонщика и совершенно по-кошачьи сердито фыркает. И отворачивается, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
Через минуту он снова сидит на столе, такой весь из себя неприступный лидер, но сытую улыбку скрыть не может.  
\- Прощен? – Рави пока не торопится вставать.  
\- Не знаю, не знаю... Мне надо подумать, – Хакён болтает в воздухе ногами, смеется.  
\- Тогда, может быть еще одна попытка извинения?  
\- Лучше скажи, что ты со своим стояком собираешься делать?  
Вонщик пожимает плечами. В самом деле, что тут скажешь. На ответный минет Хакён не согласится. У него так губы распухают всегда, это не пройдет незамеченным. На что-то другое уже нет времени. Некомфортно конечно, но не смертельно. Пройдет.  
\- Ладно, иди сюда, - великодушно кивает Хакён. – А то увидит тебя, такого распаленного, какая-нибудь жаба и воспользуется моментом.  
Рави его реплику оставляет без ответа. Он торопливо вскакивает, задирает джемпер и расстегивает джинсы, пока Хакён достает салфетки.  
Это какое-то фантастическое хакёново умение, супер-способность недоступная обычным людям, по крайней у Вонщика точно никогда не получается отдрочить так, чтобы не испачкать одежду.  
Все еще сидя на столе, Хакён зажимает Рави между колен, несколько раз тщательно облизывает ладонь – от запястья до кончиков пальцев, потом велит не шевелиться и начинает размеренно двигать рукой.  
Держать край джемпера двумя руками немного нелепо, но скоро до Рави доходит, что можно обойтись и одной. Свободную руку он кладет Хакёну на бедро, а губами касается виска. И тоже закрывает глаза. У него плохо получается сдерживать стоны, - если будет смотреть, точно не сможет промолчать. Хакён дразнится, кусает за подбородок, обещает, что только побалуется и не даст кончить, но ладонь его, горячая и мокрая, скользит в правильном, все ускоряющемся темпе, совершенно таком, как надо. Рави так хорошо, что он забывает предупредить о близкой разрядке, хуже того, кусает Хакёна за плечо, когда кончает. У него даже не получается состроить виноватое выражение лица – эйфория переполняет.  
\- Балбес, - беззлобно ругается Хакён, облизывая ладонь. Запах собственной спермы щекочет Рави ноздри.  
Потом они в самом деле несколько минут обсуждают будущее расписание – надо же следовать заявленному сценарию, - и Хакён уходит.  
Оставшись один Вонщик добирается до кресла, вытягивает ноги и блаженно жмурится, смакуя самые приятные моменты. Потом он, правда, вспоминает с чего именно все началось, но тратить оставшееся время на беспокойные мысли нет никакого желания. Если он все понял правильно, то Им Сонгдже теперь даже не посмотрит в его сторону с нескромными намерениями. Рави тихо смеется, вспомнив, какое ошарашенное было лицо у менеджера, когда его сравнили с лягушкой думает, что Хакён все же ошибся, на лягушку Им Сонгдже ничуть не похож, несмотря на большой рот.  
Рави достает телефон, но выжидает еще несколько минут, потому что если Хакён не успел уйти далеко, он вполне может вернуться, чтобы кинуть ему в голову каким-нибудь несимпатичным предметом, а потом набирает сообщение.  
«И все-таки, лягушки милые. А мадагаскарские колокольчики еще и поют красиво. Слушай, давай заведем?! Обещаю никого не целовать!»


End file.
